knightsofthecrystalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Classes/@comment-70.65.181.212-20110821081505/@comment-70.65.181.212-20110901011021
You still failed to answer the question. Your responses are always such failures. Even if your responses fail to appropriately address me, I would never do that discourtesy to someone else and so it is a given that I would give full and detailed responses. Thank you for noticing. I would never stoop to your level. I never resorted to vulgarity or baseless attacks. Every direct criticism I have given was to your foolish and poorly constructed responses themselves. I gave suppositions as to your lack of intelligence, but never presented them as factual or directed accusation. I asked rhetorical questions that gave possible explanations for your inappropriate behaviour, but these are merely suggestions positing but a few of a great many possibilities. I'm sorry if you felt personally belittled as I laid all negative statements directly at your responses or in the realm of the hypothetical, but not directed at you personally although you have apparently failed to grasp this. I take everyone and everything seriously. I find it humourous. It's like a character that I play and will continue to play for so long as i find it entertaining. I never asked you why your waste both of our time. I said I don't understand it. Based on your comments and the apparent illiteracy reflected in your responses, asking you would only be a further waste of time as any response you give would invariably fail to answer that question as well and the answer would fail to be entertaining. I believe I clearly stated that nobody cares about you or your situation, so I obviously don't care what you want, which is why the questions were rhetorical (as was clearly explained), meaning that they were not questions asked of anyone in particular, but statements phrased in the form of questions. If I didn't enjoy wasting my time, I wouldn't be playing some mediocre facebook game, let alone being concerned about the prolific spelling and grammatical atrocities it commits or spending copious amounts of time editing the wiki for it. Your time is, in fact, being wasted the same as mine is, contrary to your own stated belief. Your irrelevant intention of "make you feel that youre a faggot" will never happen, ignoring the fact that this again makes no sense as 'youre' is not a word and assuming that you meant it as 'you're' or 'you are', I don't ascribe any value to the responses you've given and thus nothing you say can make me feel anything beyond delighted at the fact that I've successfully gotten you to continue to provide me with malformed abominations of the English language for me to tear apart anonymously. I am greatly irked by the rampant abuses of the language that I see about the Internet and I find this exchange to be an excellent way to vent these frustrations as your responses have and will likely continue to be prime examples for me to work with. I never said I wanted this to stop. The word please is actually short for "if it pleases you" and so when I said "please move on with your life", it was only if it is for your benefit, pleasing you, not me. I said, "I am surely growing tired of (entertaining your foolishness)", but I never actually said that I was. 'Surely' still implies uncertainty and does not make the statement anything more than what would be believed a likely scenario. By suggesting you seek out 4chan as a forum for your arguments, I never asked you to stop posting here. By all means, continue, if you will, to dance for me. You use a very limited vocabulary. The responses provided continue to persist in the same insults without any basis or understanding. For all you know, I could very well be a woman, meaning insults of "faggot", "cocksmoker", and "small dick" would be completely meaningless. If you are going to post belligerent ramblings and caustic derogation without any true situational awareness of your target, you should perhaps choose more gender neutral attacks or at the very least ones that you can show to be true. If nothing else, grab a thesaurus and mix it up a little as even you must get frustrated at your inability to sound like anything but a broken record.